lps2012fandomcom-20200213-history
Pepper Clark
Pepper Mildred Clark is a skunk with a talent for comedy and one of the main characters in Littlest Pet Shop. She is often trying to think up new pranks, tricks, and jokes to tell / show to others but she often takes things too far without realizing it until it is too late. Pepper is voiced by Tabitha St. Germain. Personality Pepper is a very fun, comedic, and zany skunk who loves to crack jokes and play generally harmless pranks on others. Sometimes her pranks or jokes can get mean or rude, but she generally doesn't seem to realize this until the person she has teased or pranked begins to cry or tells her off for it. Pepper will also try to use her humor or tricks to try to perk others up when they seem upset. Because of her tendency to accidentally upset others, she seems to have the most arguments with the other pets. Being a skunk, Pepper hates it when others reference a skunk's natural musk. She is not normally smelly and it only happens when she is nervous or scared. When she is excited or very happy, she will release a pleasant smelling scent instead. It is also been revealed that she can willingly spray scents if she needs to use it for some reason, much like a skunk's natural defense mechanism. She takes comedy very seriously as when advised to laugh at whatever Captain Cuddles said, she insisted it is against her principles to laugh at something that is not funny. Development and design Pepper Clark was designed by Hasbro designer Kirsten Ulve in 2011.Kirsten Ulve's Littlest Pet Shop Pets The bonus "A Look Behind The Pet Shop Doors" featurette from the DVD "Little Pets, Big Adventures" revealed that, prior to January 2012, she was named "Jasmine."Original names from DVD Pepper is curvy and ash gray with slightly darker coloring on the inside of her ears. Her muzzle, chest, stomach, lower back, and tail streak are pure white. Her eyes are a pale shade of pink with a light violet hue, and her hair is a tuft of snow white bangs. Other Outfits *Spy Gear *For the fashion show, Pepper wore a pink wig with a small blue top hat with purple flower on it. Along with a red clown nose, purple and white blouse with a small blue bow tie, and a blue skirt with a bunch of color. *Dark gray beret with a dark gray sweater *A light colored wig with bangs making it almost resemble an octopus, along with a multi-layer pearl necklace. *A gray-yellow and brown Scottish outfit with minor jewelry and a single braid of hair. *An Arabian-esque attire consisting of a teal dress with pattern, gold dangly earrings on a hoop piece, and gold necklace. *A purple jacket with multicolored pockets, purple skirt, and pink gag flower to match the pink flower on her head. *Black skirt with teal and hot pink ruffles, a dark purple-pink necklace, and black-gray cap. *When dressed as a fruit dancer, Pepper wore a blue, dark blue, and purple dress with purple at her neck and on the cloth worn on her head with the fruit attached. *During The Sweet Shop Song, Pepper wore the same glittery blue dress with white gloves and sky blue neck piece. Her hair was styled as a fancy beehive, giving it an ice cream appearance with candies decorating it. *For Penny's fantasy, Pepper had pulled her bangs into a fancier, curly manner. She wore a simple outfit consisting of a crystal colored shawl held with a gold necklace and pair of gloves. *A minty dress in a Star Trek spoof. *When Pepper was little she wore a purple and pink blouse / dress and had noticeable freckles. Her bangs straightened slightly, and she had small pigtails held with purple bows. *Slightly older after the previous, Pepper wore a pink colorful top with straight, shortened bangs and wavy hair. She had head gear and braces, and was seen with a straw hat. *A white blouse with purple vest, blue jeans, black belt with black cowboy boots, a pair of white gloves, and a teal bowtie to match the bows on her orange wig. She had a pink clown nose with pink makeup, and also wore a black cowboy hat with purple band. *During their time dressed up using the candy, Pepper's hair and markings on her tail was blue themed with many sprinkles. She had orange frosting around her eyes, as well as blue and pink, and wore a ripped up bag / cloth for a skirt. * A doctor's uniform with bright yellow and blue makeup around her eyes. Her bangs were worn differently. Quotes * DO YOU UNDERSTAND THE WORDS THAT ARE COMING OUT OF MY MOUTH?! (Blythe's Big Adventure Part One) Trivia * Pepper seems to like the color orange as she wears orange eye shadow in Dumb Dumbwaiter, and orange face paint in Topped With Buttercream. * In "Frenemies", Penny mentions that Pepper's middle name is Mildred. * In the episodes "Pet Sounds" and "So Interesting", Pepper's owner is shown. However, according to creator Julie McNally Cahill, it is not actually her owner. * In It's a Happy, Happy, Happy, Happy World, Pepper is shown to be afraid of heights (along with Hayden). Gallery :Gallery of Pepper's alternate outfits References Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Pets Category:Day Campers Category:Main characters Category:Adults Category:Mammals Category:Mustelids Category:Black/white/gray pets